Stat Management
Managing Your Stats Attributes: Until you are more comfortable with how things work, try to keep your Attributes (PS, Reasoning, etc) at (levelx10)+1 or better, with emphasis on the one you are using heavily at the time. This would mean get Reasoning to (levelx10)+1 first then Finesse from level 1 to ~23, from 24-40 get Finesse up first then Reasoning, 41+ Ingenuity first. Keep them all (levelx10)+1 if you can, just if you can put points in those suggested above first then bring up all the others. Quality and You: For most people starting off, low B grade on Moderate WO's or high B/Low A on Easy WO's will be "average" and you can still level very quickly at that rate. A's are going to be out of reach for most on Moderates until your 20's unless you have very very good gear, which most won't. At 25 when you can get some valueable actions (Tool 1 Action 6, Utility 1 Action 6) as well as Ahgram/NT jewelry, getting 100% A's on moderates will not happen for a lot of people. Don't worry. Just get what quality you can without losing the WO. Getting a moderate B or even C is better than failing trying to get A and getting no xp. Raw skills (no gear): Level 1 - 7 Station, 7 Utilities, 10 Tools, Actions Gained: Tool 1 Action 2: Low Progress, Low Quality, 100AP Level 2 - 16 Station, 16 Utilities, 16 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 3 - 30 Station, 21 Utilities, 21 Tools, Actions Gained: 30 - Station 1 Action 2: High Progress, 100AP Level 4 - 31 Station, 33 Utilities, 32 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 5 - 35 Station, 50 Utilities, 35 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 6 - 42 Station, 60 Utilities, 42 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 7 - 49 Station, 70 Utilities, 49 Tools, Actions Gained: 70 - Utility 1 Action 3: Very High Progress, 125AP Level 8 - 56 Station, 80 Utilities, 56 Tools, Actions Gained: 50 - Tool 1 Action 3: Moderate Progress, Low Quality, 125AP Level 9 - 63 Station, 90 Utilities, 63 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 10 - 70 Station, 100 Utilities, 70 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 11 - 77 Station, 110 Utilities, 77 Tools, Actions Gained: 110 - Utility 1 Action 4: Moderate Progress, Very Low Quality, 100AP Level 12 - 80 Station, 120 Utilities, 88 Tools, Actions Gained: 80 - Station 1 Action 3: Low Progress, 50AP Level 13 - 80 Station, 125 Utilities, 107 Tools, Actions Gained: 125 - Utility Complication Remedy Set 2 Level 14 - 80 Station, 131 Utilities, 125 Tools, Actions Gained: 120 - Tool 1 Action 4: Low Progress, Moderate Quality, 125AP, 125 - Tool Complication Remedy Set 2 Level 15 - 85 Station, 150 Utilities, 125 Tools, Actions Gained: Note: Up till level 15 or so you will have a hard time getting skills placed before you level again. You can just let them go up on their own and once you hit 15+ start paying closer attention. Level 16 - 94 Station, 160 Utilities, 130 Tools, Actions Gained: 160 - Utility 1 Action 5: High Progress, Low Quality, 3x utility item, 150AP Level 17 - 102 Station, 160 Utilities, 146 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 18 - 102 Station, 160 Utilities, 170 Tools, Actions Gained: 170 - Tool 1 Action 5: High Progress, Low Quality, 150AP Level 19 - 125 Station, 160 Utilities, 171 Tools, Actions Gained: 125 - Station Complication Remedy Set 2 Level 20 - 130 Station, 160 Utilities, 190 Tools, Actions Gained: 130 - Station 1 Action 4: Very High Progress, 125AP Level 21 - 130 Station, 164 Utilities, 210 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 22 - 130 Station, 178 Utilities, 220 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 23 - 130 Station, 192 Utilities, 230 Tools, Actions Gained: 230 - Tool 1 Action 6: Low Progress, High Quality, 150AP Level 24 - 130 Station, 206 Utilities, 240 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 25 - 130 Station, 220 Utilities, 250 Tools, Actions Gained: 250 - Tool Complication Remedy Set 3 Level 26 - 130 Station, 244 Utilities, 250 Tools, Actions Gained: 240 - Utility 1 Action 6: Very High Progress, Moderate Quality, 200 AP Level 27 - 130 Station, 250 Utilities, 268 Tools, Actions Gained: 250 - Utility Complication Remedy Set 3 Level 28 - 152 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 270 - Tool 2 Action 3: High Progress, Low Quality Loss, 50AP Level 29 - 176 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 30 - 200 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 180 - Station 1 Action 5: Low Progress, Very Low Quality, 75AP; 190 - Finisher: "Quality Loss: Low" 50AP Level 31 - 224 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 32 - 248 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 33 - 272 Station, 250 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 250 - Station 1 Action 6: Moderate Progress, Moderate Quality, 150AP Level 34 - 290 Station, 256 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 290 - Finisher: "Quality Bonus: Low" 150AP Level 35 - 290 Station, 280 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 36 - 290 Station, 304 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 37 - 290 Station, 328 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 38 - 290 Station, 352 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 39 - 290 Station, 376 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 375 - Utility Complication Remedy Set 4 - Quality Level 40 - 310 Station, 380 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 380 - Utility 2 Action 3: High Progress, 100AP Level 41 - 334 Station, 380 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 42 - 358 Station, 380 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 43 - 376 Station, 386 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 375 - Station Complication Remedy Set 4 - Progress Level 44 - 376 Station, 410 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 410 - Utility 2 Action 4: Very High Progress, 125AP Level 45 - 400 Station, 410 Utilities, 270 Tools, Actions Gained: 390 - Finisher: "Quality Bonus: Moderate" 175AP Level 46 - 420 Station, 410 Utilities, 274 Tools, Actions Gained: Level 47 - 440 Station, 410 Utilities, 278 Tools, Actions Gained: 440 - Station 2 Action 3: Moderate Progress, Very Low Quality, 100AP Level 48 - 460 Station, 410 Utilities, 282 Tools, Actions Gained: 460 - Station 2 Action 4: Very High Progress, Low Quality Loss, 75AP Level 49 - 480 Station, 410 Utilities, 286 Tools, Actions Gained: 480 - Station 2 Action 5: Very High Progress, Moderate Quality Loss, 50AP Level 50 - 500 Station, 410 Utilities, 290 Tools, Actions Gained: 500 - Station 2 Action 6: Very High Progress, 125AP, 500 - Finisher: "Quality Bonus: High" 200AP Then use gear to bring them all over level x10 or more. So you will need more +station gear early on, then shifting to +tool gear later on. There are probably other ways you can move around your skills each level to get another ability here and there, but doing that will require you to make massive changes in gear. Some will suggest going with a certain set up one level, then radically reducing points in one to boost another. While that might gain you an action a level or two quicker, it will require you to get possibly an entire new set of gear. The above method slowly moves you along in the right direction so that you can build your gear as you go. Unless you can get large amounts of blue/yellow crafting gear of all types and levels as you progress (from guild or friends) it is highly recommend not doing those massive adjustments, and just sticking to a gradual increase so that you can get by with the gear you will earn as you progress. Ahgram/New Targonor Guild Choices: Because of the high +Tool needs for this build, it is recommended to go with New Targonor Trading Company and Merchant's Guild for your main two choices. Do each of the guild's first and second quests for the extra xp and jewelry, but do the NT Trading Co and Merchant Guilds as your final one in each city then stick to them for the final +25 Tool rings they offer. You'll have to do a bit of faction for each after joining and leaving the other two guilds, but you'll earn lots of xp and a good set of jewelry which you can use to quickly balance out holes in your gear as you level.